La normalidad es relativa
by MisakiRubio801
Summary: -Es un jodido raro.- Pronuncié con mis labios la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda mi vida, o al menos hasta ahora. -¿crees que no me había dado cuenta de lo que las personas decían? Que era un subnormal que vivía en otro mundo ¡Pues no! Yo era normal, tenía mi propia manera de ver las cosas, pero al parecer para este mundo de mierda no es suficiente.
1. Capitulo 1 - Ojos moros

**Nota de autor: **_Los personajes en el siguiente escrito no me pertenecen, son de __**Trey Parker y Matt Stone**__. La trama ira algo lenta en el ámbito romántico, por que como se darán cuenta se odian demasiado como para amarse de la noche a la mañana. Si habrá lemon, pero eso será cerca de la mitad del fanfic que todavía no está visto cuantos capítulos tendrá. Por favor comenten que tal les pareció para saber si tengo que seguirlo. Se aceptan críticas constructivas ya que no se me da mucho la escritura, pero adoro esta pareja. _

_**Capítulo 1 **_

-Es un jodido raro.- Pronuncié con mis labios la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda mi vida, o al menos hasta ahora.

Todo comenzó en ese momento, cuando dije esa pequeña oración. Era un día tranquilo, convivía con mis amigos en la parte trasera de la escuela, en las gradas del campo, aunque muy alejados de los góticos. Estábamos platicando sobre viejos recuerdos de niños, no sé cómo surgió la plática, pero cada vez se volvía más grande y divertida.

Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, tengo 16 y no soy como todas las personas pintan. No soy una persona fría, egocéntrica y mucho menos busco problemas constantemente. A lo mejor de niño no era el mejor estudiante, pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y lastimosamente, tengo muchas cosas que me pueden quitar mis padres como amenaza. Me considero un chico normal, mis notas son promedio y no tengo tantos amigos como para ser alguien 'popular'. Tampoco es como si digiera que soy el chico inadaptado o perdedor que protagoniza cualquier película estúpida estadounidense; soy normal, esa es mi frase.

Mis amigos dicen que tengo mi carácter, y que me suelo reír del dolor ajeno, además de que siempre suelo meter mis criticas duras en situaciones que no me conciernen, y mi mayor debilidad es que me llamen 'marica' cuando no quiero hacer algo, esa palabra puede ser muy persuasiva en mí.

Ahora que saben lo suficiente, puedo seguir con mi historia.

-Es un jodido raro. Siempre tiene que estar temblando y no le entiendo ni una puta palabra cuando habla.- Me expresé de forma cruda mientras mis amigos se quedaban callados.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- El chico afroamericano al lado mío me preguntó.

-Se supone que son mis amigos, ya sabían que tuve un pleito con él.- Recordaba el pasado con amargura, esa jodida pelea me costó una ida al hospital y varios dientes. Obviamente no me queje en el momento por el estúpido dinero del hada, pero dolió un vergazo.

-¡Bueno, ya! Realmente no importa, tweek ya no le habla a nadie y podemos estar tranquilos, al menos a mí me da igual.- Paró la pelea el castaño llamado clyde, era uno de mis mejores amigos y normalmente no solía escucharle, pero igual y tenía razón esta vez.

-Como digas.- Terminé la conversación.

Mis amigos se levantaron y me indicaron que se irían por asuntos pendientes, me preguntaron si vendría, contesté que no. Saqué un libro de mi mochila y comencé a leer desde donde me quede la vez pasada; no era cosa que fuera un gran lector o fanático de libros, simplemente éste en particular me llamó la atención por su contenido: el coleccionista.

Algo que solía notar a menudo es que cuando una muchacha te ve leyendo, eso incrementa tu posibilidad con ella. Todo mundo cree que leer es de perdedores, pero en este tiempo se ha convertido en cosa 'esencial' para ser 'popular'. Y es que hay miles de personas que se sienten inteligentes por leer uno que otro libro, que en lo personal creo que son basura. Me ha tocado observar en mi muro de Facebook muchachas compartiendo imágenes que dicen que son 'diferentes' y 'especiales' por leer. Yo creo que la verdadera persona que aprecia la lectura no le importará si los demás creen que es inteligente, puesto que leer es como tocar música: lo haces porque disfrutas de ello. El verdadero artista no se rebaja a buscar a la fama, intentar llamar la atención o crear una apariencia falsa ante los demás, es peor que patético.

Empezaba a divagar mucho, cuando de repente escuché unos sollozos provenientes detrás de mío. Cerré el libro cautelosamente y con preocupación volteé para atrás, mi reacción no fue para menos, me quede lleve un gran susto al ver a un rubio de camiseta arruga y mal abotonada llorando sin parar.

-¿T…tweek?- Llegué a preguntar con cierta desconfianza, probablemente gastaba mi tiempo, era obvio que el rubio se alocaría y se iría corriendo.

-¡Aggggh! ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó con coraje, fue cuando entendí que el rubio no lloraba por tristeza, pánico o miedo. Lloraba de rabia, algo que solo vio una vez en él.

-¿Desde cuándo estas allí? ¿Qué te sucedió?- Aun cuando no me interesaba demasiado, pregunté por simple amabilidad.

-¿Y a ti qué te interesa? ¡Gah! No eres más que un hipócrita intentando quedar bien después de lo que dijiste. Pero tranquilo, me largaré para que mi 'rareza' no te afecte.- Esas palabras fueron como encender hielo, imposible de creer. El rubio se levantó y se largó de las gradas, dejándome anonadado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era el fin del mundo? Tweek no le grita a nadie, tweek se asusta con cualquier pendejada ¿Cómo es posible que haya enfrentado al chico con más mala reputación de la escuela? No sabía cómo tragarse eso, estaba que no lo creía, no hay manera de explicar mi rostro y asombró por tal acto ocurrido.

Después, mi cerebro reaccionó y se puso a analizar la situación. Era claro, tweek seguramente se escondía allí atrás después de la escuela, para no ser perturbado; estando allí escuchó la conversación que tuvimos clyde, token y yo. No pensé que eso le afectara tanto, pero es posible puesto que de niño se juntaba con nosotros, no había otra opción si no querías acabar en otro país.

Me sentí mal, algo dentro de mí me dijo que era una mierda de persona. Después de todo habíamos pasado muy buenos tiempos con tweek y mal que bien, era nuestro amigo. No quería disculparme, no veía porque hacerlo; dije lo que pienso, y algo que siempre defenderé es mi punto de vista. El chico rubio tendrá que aprender que así es la vida, las personas cercanas a ti te pueden dañar, por eso nunca dejes que una persona entre e interfiera tanto en tu vida.

Olvide ese suceso y me concentre en leer. Así fue toda la semana, había momentos en los que recordaba esa conversación y hacía que mi corazón palpitara de manera abrumadora, como un pinchazo enorme que me hacía sentir como si lo estrujaran. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando algo me preocupaba y me hacía sentir pena, mi corazón siempre me avisaba con un pinchazo. Por eso, de alguna manera, odiaba sentir emociones, porque es más fácil ser objetivo, así se ven las cosas claras y no peleas con tu corazón. Los días parecían ir lentos, las tareas parecían misiones imposibles y aburridas que no quería ni tocar, las salidas con amigos se hacían cortas al igual que las noches. Era como si el día no tuviera las suficientes horas para hacer lo que yo quería hacer, cuando volteaba al reloj, ya era tarde y necesitaba acostarme, malditos deberes. Soy una persona que se fija en varias cosas a la vez, queriendo hacer todo al mismo tiempo, por eso el día no me alcanzaba, porque para mí, todo debe ser rápido.

Como un día cualquiera llegue a la escuela, algo desvelado por quedarme hablando con una chica a la cual quiero conquistar, nada especial. Me dirigí a mi casillero y coloque la combinación para poder abrirlo, vaya mierda, estaba todo sucio y había un jugo derramado que deje el día anterior. Poco quería concentrarme en eso, pero me dio algo de asco y saque un poco de papel de mi bolsillo para limpiar, pero ya estaba pegajoso y solo empeoró el problema. Hice un gesto amargo y aventé algunos libros dentro del cubículo, cerrándolo de la misma forma. Di media vuelta y me dirigí al aula, seguían siendo angostas, pues después de tantas reconstrucciones el presupuesto bajo mucho; claro, ahora había más alumnado, es increíble que en tan solo unos años la población de la ciudad hubiera aumentado de manera increíble. Me senté en mi banco, ese mugriento lugar del cual disfrutaba mucho rayar cuando la clase se hacía tediosa; no está para más mencionar que había muchos miembros masculinos dibujados en éste, debo ser un inmaduro para sonreír con eso. Ya con el día más alegre, me senté de manera poco cortés y cerré los ojos por unos minutos, no obstante parecía que en un parpadeo había comenzado la clase; lo peor era con esa maestra gorda y fea que tanto odio, ¿nunca puede tocar una maestra sexy o al menos que sea agradable ver durante 40 minutos? … ¿de qué me quejo? No pongo atención ni 10 minutos.

Hojeaba mi cuaderno con descuido, sin embargo el ruido de la puerta abrirse me hizo voltear hacia donde ésta. Vi a un alumno nuevo entrar, o al menos eso pensé, sin interesarme regresé a mi lectura rápida de apuntes. La clase prosiguió hasta que la maestra pasó lista, como siempre me tocaba ser uno de los primeros, así con un tono de voz aburrida y desganada contesté al llamado; mis demás compañeros siguieron alzando la voz para contestar, pero cuando iban cerca de la 'T' alguien contestó por el apellido de Tweak. Él llevaba días faltando, por eso me sorprendí y alce mi mirada para buscarlo. Lo que encontré me sorprendió.

El chico 'nuevo' era nada más y nada menos que tweek, pero vestido y peinado de diferente manera, mis ojos se pusieron como platos al verlo de esa forma tan… ¿normal? Al igual que yo, muchos compañeros miraron de la misma forma a tweek, otros simplemente rieron o murmuraron ciertas frases. No puedo agregar mucho, solo lo vi de espaldas, pero su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado, y se podía ver que su camiseta estaba fajada correctamente, unos pantalones limpios y unos zapatos bien boleados.

Esperé, los minutos se hacían eternos como de costumbre, pero en ese día en especial estaba impaciente en el banco. Me movía de un lado a otro, mordisqueaba un lápiz de vez en cuando y seguidamente volteaba a ver la nuca de tweek. ¿Por qué todo esto? Es simple, seguramente lo que yo le dije a tweek le afectó de manera que cambiaría todo su ser, no podía creer que una crítica que yo había dado era lo suficientemente buena para hacer cambiar a una persona, obviamente del lado positivo. Puede sonar egocéntrico, pero me daba una satisfacción enorme el saber todo aquello, realmente soy un mierda.

Las clases acabaron, tweek fue el primero en salir del aula con un paso veloz, seguramente eran imaginaciones mías, pero lo primero era verídico. Me apuré en recoger mis cosas y seguí al mismo paso a tweek hasta que llegué a su casillero, en donde cuando él estaba a punto de abrirlo se lo cerré enfrente de su rostro.

-¿Y eso que traes puesto?- El rubio suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta para mirarme de frente.

Lo vi, ese delicado rostro de hermosos ojos que jamás había puesto la suficiente atención, vaya belleza. Su iris era de un color verde desvanecido, profundo y lleno de esencia; cerca de su pupila había un café amarillento irresistible, tan llamativo y atrayente. Que hermosos ojos tenía, grandes como los de los moros, profundos y con una sensualidad que no se necesita mirar más allá para enamorar. Tweek nunca había mostrado de esa manera su mirada, todo mundo tenía pánico de mirarlo a los ojos porque seguramente este empezaría a gritar. Pero ese día todo era perfecto en él, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a volverse loco, como siempre queriendo gritar emociones que yo no quería tocar. Estaba tan cerca de tweek, prácticamente lo tenía arrinconado en los casilleros y eso me hacía sentir torpe, no tenía sentido, nada de lo que sentía tenía sentido.

-Ropa.- Contestó con cierto tono amargo, era claro que no quería hablar conmigo.

-No deberías estar enojado conmigo, ¡mírate! – Exclamé, alejándome de tweek para hacer un ademan con mis manos en donde señalara la vestimenta del mencionado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver de cómo me mire? – Arqueó una ceja y me miro con extrañeza.

-Creo que deberías agradecerme, no pensé que mis palabras podrían llegar a darte iniciativa para que cambiaras, pensé que solo me odiarías o para estas alturas estarías escondido en un agujero. – Reí, grave error (de nuevo), pero esta vez tweek me acompaño con una carcajada.

-¿Tú…tú crees que esto es por ti? – siguió riendo, pero yo paré de inmediato mi risa. – Todo esto es por mí, ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta de lo que las personas decían? Que era un subnormal que vivía en otro mundo ¡Pues no! Yo era normal, tenía mi propia manera de ver las cosas, pero al parecer para este mundo de mierda no es suficiente. Ahora allí viene la cuestión de ¿por qué cambie? Porque me interesa, porque siempre interesa. Soy una persona, Craig, yo siento. Lo que al parecer, tu no conoces.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin coger sus libros, acción estúpida, pero en ese momento de tensión fue la mejor opción para mandarme más a la mierda.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que pensar, no sabía si hacer caer mi orgullo y darle la razón al rubio. Eso no iba a pasar. No quería que tuviera razón, aunque hace años paso por lo mismo, las palabras del rubio habían estado en su boca hace no más de 2 años, cuando cursaba apenas los 15. Esa etapa en donde muchas personas tienden a sujetarse a modas para sentirse especial y diferente, para ser único en el mundo; más no son más que copias baratas de un estilo sin personalidad, eso era Craig. En un momento de su vida quiso pertenecer a algo, ya sea un simple grupito de raros o en una banda donde constantemente tomaban alcohol y una que otra pastilla rara, pero eso no era lo importante. Recordaba como lo miraban, esa sensación fría cuando los ojos de otra persona intentan penetrar tu piel, ese pinchazo en el corazón que te hace reaccionar y que es una manifestación de dolor. La gente no suele entender, eso es lo que siempre pensamos, crees que solo te dicen las cosas por decirlas, que al escuchar sus palabras siempre decimos que no vamos a ser lo que ellos dicen, que nosotros seguiremos con nuestra 'personalidad' porque es 'quienes somos'. Una de las mayores estupidez en la adolescencia es decir: 'Me conozco, sé quién soy' ¡Bazofia! Nadie se conoce realmente en ese edad, se supone que debes de descubrirlo, que apenas estas dando los primeros pasos en tu personalidad. Yo a mis 17 (y cercanos 18) no sabría que poner en 2 páginas sobre quien soy. Es cosa del adolescente ser egocentrista por naturaleza, no lo juzgo, yo soy así. Todavía no crezco lo suficiente y mírenme, aquí criticando en mi cabeza a todo el mundo.

Esa noche soñé con Tweek. Me revolcaba en la cama, de un lado a otro mientras la cobija era jalada por mi cuerpo dejándome descubierto y con frio. De mi cabeza caían gotas de sudor, mojando todo mi cabello y llegando hasta mi cuello, en donde se podía notar en ocasiones como tragaba saliva. Estaba jadeando, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos temblaban con desespero. Experimenté una pesadilla.

En él, estaba en mi antigua escuela, la primaria de south park. Al parecer estaba cerca del quinto grado, todo parecía muy tranquilo al principio; pero algo estaba mal, estaba platicando con stan y kyle, yo jamás platicaba con esos dos tipos. Ellos se veían muy sonrientes, se reían de una manera tan vívida; stan tomo de la mano a kyle, recuerdo ver como se entrelazaban los dedos y se acercaban lentamente, podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas y el enorme latido del corazón de ambos: estaban a punto de darse un beso. Yo no quería, se me hizo simplemente repugnante, pero ellos no parecían escuchar mis gritos. En un acto de desespero me abalancé para separarlos, pero mis manos se estrellaron en un cristal de vidrio, era como una pantalla de televisión y podía observar con mucho detalle cada parte del beso que se daban. Empezaron lento, se veía a kyle de una manera muy inexperta, sus labios apenas rosaban a los de stan y éste ya gemía un poco por el contacto, stan sujeto del rostro a kyle para guiarlo. Aumentaron el ritmo hasta que kyle pudo abrir por completo la boca, lo siguiente es tan asqueroso que me da repugnancia describir tal acto pecaminoso y simplemente reprochable.

Quería vomitar, así que aparte la vista del televisor pero me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto blanco. Al mirar con detenimiento pude observar que era un largo pasillo con grandes ventanales en forma de pantallas, cada uno de ellos parecían reproducir recuerdos de mi niñez y sobre todo con mis amigos, incluyendo a Tweek. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento, lo único que podía escuchar era el estruendoso sonido de mis zapatos, comencé a sentir miedo; pero no de ese que te hace temblar y gritar, aquel que penetra tu alma y te hace sentir continuamente que estas en peligro, aquel que acompaña a los ancianos en la muerte, aquel que cualquier persona ha experimentado cuando cierra los ojos en un cuarto oscuro. Así me sentía yo, pero no tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba en un cuarto completamente iluminado.

Los recuerdos se volvieron cada vez centrados más en una persona: en Tweek. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que sentía culpabilidad, pero se necesitaba para averiguar cómo librarse de ella. El pasillo no parecía tener fin, así que me detuve para mirar atrás, pero al girar mi cabeza mi nariz topó con la pared, como si no hubiera avanzado ni un paso. Empecé a correr mientras miraba hacia atrás, la pared avanzaba de forma incontrolada cada vez que la planta de mi zapato tocaba el suelo; era absurdo correr, pero lo seguía haciendo aun cuando estaba consciente de que no servía de nada hacerlo. Me tropecé, cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe: la pared se detuvo y cuando levante la cabeza pude notar que enfrente mío se formó un muro, dejándome en un pequeño cuarto de 2x2, en donde un lado completo era una pantalla inmensa, donde la estática era lo único que podía visualizarse. Recorrí mi cuerpo hacia atrás, pegándome mi espalda contra la pared opuesta. Trague saliva y esperé a que algo se reprodujera, pero nada paso.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Estoy seguro que es otra estúpida epifanía de algo que tengo que realizar para poder ayudar a todo el mundo, pero estoy harto de eso ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? Muéstrenmelo de una vez para acabar con esta estupidez.- Reclamé con coraje, gritando cuanto mis pulmones me permitían.

Una voz que se escuchó en toda la habitación me dejo helado.

-No se trata de lo que te queremos mostrar, se trata de lo que tú quieras ver. Proyéctate.- Era la voz de varios niños al unísono. Calculaba aproximadamente de unos 10 a 13 años.

-Yo no entiendo esto, pero ya que sé que no llegaremos a ningún lado, muéstrame lo que sea.- Me acomodé en el suelo para disfrutar de lo que me mostrarían, pero arrepentí rotundamente de pronunciar eso. En la pantalla se podía ver sin censura el acto sexual de stan y kyle, donde al parecer había algo de masoquismo de por medio. -¡No quiero ver eso! ¿Por qué me enseñas esas mamadas? Literalmente.-

Y así como cualquier cosa, desapareció, dejándome con más dudas y un obvio coraje en todo eso. Pensé que despertaría y que la cosa fea del sueño había terminado, pero apenas había comenzado. El suelo comenzó a desboronares, las piedras se abalanzaban hacia mi cuerpo, por suerte lo primero en caer fue la base del cuarto, dejándome colgando de la orilla restante. Sentía tan real como las piedras golpeaban mi cuerpo, después sentí hervir mis pies, era como si fuego estuviera quemándome: era acertado. Y en ese justo momento cuando mi cuerpo iba a tocar las llamas del infierno, desperté.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Pie izquierdo

****_Perdónenme por no poder subir el capitulo en el tiempo que yo deseaba. Muchas cosas me impidieron poder terminarlo y creo que no me quedo tan largo como yo quería. Aun así esperó terminar el nuevo episodio más rápido. Una pista, se llamará 'Lluvia de estrellas' _

**_Capítulo 2 _**_Tweek_

Tres días, tan solo habían pasado tres días y ya me estaba volviendo loco. En mi interior me sentía como si fuera a morir, cada paso que daba con tranquilidad era una tortura. Aparentar, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, tan solo 6 horas de aparentar estar cuerdo y después podría llegar a mi casa para liberar todas mis tensiones.

Estaba sentado en mi pupitre, viendo con atención mi lápiz, cualquier cosa era más interesante que la clase. El tiempo iba lento, escuchaba algunos estornudos en la parte trasera del aula, los rechinidos de la silla del escritorio, y sobre todos los sonidos molestos estaba primordialmente el reloj, con ese estúpido tic tac que parecía acabar con mi paciencia. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, nunca había llegado a este límite de control, por muchos años los terapeutas intentaron ayudarme sin éxito en eso, pero creo que mi determinación es más fuerte y efectiva.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de apuntar la tarea, la profesora, que masticaba un chicle, dejo explotar la bomba. Esta acción hizo que dejara caer mi lápiz al suelo. ¡Dios, no! Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, me mordí el labio inferior para contener el grito que quería sacar. Odiaba cuando tenía estos ataques de repente, antes era tan fácil desahogarse, pero debo recordar que tengo que ocultar todo esto. Mis dientes temblaban, mis manos temblaban, y juraría que mi pie también lo hacía, aunque solo fueran ligeros y disimulados movimientos, estaba tan nervioso que parecía que podría irme corriendo en cualquier momento y cagarlo todo. Oculte la mirada mirando al suelo, donde podía ver a mi lápiz, deslice mi mano para recogerlo, gracias al cielo nadie me estaba prestando atención. Con cuidado sostuve el instrumento y me re-acomode en el banco, soltando un gran suspiro, me había tranquilizado.

-Pueden salir temprano- Es lo único que pude escuchar de la profesora, pero desobedecí. Todos mis compañeros salieron apurados del aula, algunos platicando, unos corriendo y otros simplemente con prisa, pero nadie se quería quedar allí. Al contrario de todos, me quedé sentado en el banco durante unos minutos, con la mirada fija en frente, respirando agitadamente, tenía miedo de salir, tenía tanto miedo.

Aunque estuviera vestido de esa manera, aunque me comportara distinto, incluso, aunque mi modo de hablar había mejorado, aún tenía miedo. No sé cómo explicarlo, no sé siquiera porque lo siento, me vuelve loco. Pánico, algunos le suelen llamar de esa manera, desde niño todas las personas me había puesto esa descripción: eres una persona paranoica. Yo no sabía que responder ¿eso era bueno o malo? ¿Tenía que preocuparme por ser así? Oh dios, tantas preguntas que tenía y nunca podían responderlas, simplemente me decían 'cálmate, tweek. Toma un café' ¡MALDITA SEA CON LOS CAFÉS! ¡ODIO ESA ESTÚPIDA BEBIDA! Pero… es tan relajante, siempre fue la respuesta a todos mis miedos, a mis preocupaciones, a todas las preguntas que hiciera: el café era la respuesta.

Hay tantas clases de cafés, están los negros, capuchinos, moka, vainilla, fríos, calientes, con leche; de toda clase, pero mi favorito era la vainilla francesa, porque al olerlo simplemente me calmaba, su sabor tan dulce y si estaba bien preparado, se podía notar bien el amargo sabor del café clásico.

Sentí como alguien me tocó el hombro, era una mano fría y pesada. Solté un leve grito y al levantar la cabeza observe la cara de la maestra, que como yo, estaba también algo impactada por mi reacción. –Puedes irte –me dijo con cierto tono para tranquilizarme, ella recogió sus cosas y cuando estaba parada en la puerta se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Que dulce señora, puede que muchos la odien, pero de alguna manera siento que puedo confiar en ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos me levanté y cogí mis cosas para irme del aula hasta la salida de la escuela, siendo específicos en el estacionamiento. Me senté en la banqueta para esperar a mi padre, cuando tuve la oportunidad miré con más detenimiento mi alrededor; el lugar estaba completamente solo, todavía había algunos carros de los maestros que se quedaban hasta tarde como el entrenador o la directora. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, ardía como el infierno, el sol calaba mis ojos y esto producía que tuviera que entrecerrarlos para poder ver algo.

-Se está tardando algo, debería llamarlo.- Llevé mis manos hasta mis bolsillos, pero sentí que me faltaba algo. -¿Dónde está? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡MI CELULAR! – seguí buscándolo hasta que recordé donde estaba: en mi mesita de noche.

Ese día me levante con el pie izquierdo, pero literalmente. Recién me había levantado cuando por cosa del destino me levanté de lado contrario de mi cama, dando así por hecho que mi pie izquierdo tocara el piso. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente despierto para darme cuenta llevé mi mano hasta mi cara, golpeándome ¿por qué esto tenía que pasarme a mí? Seguro que todo mi día iría de la mierda gracias a esto. No es que fuera muy supersticioso, pero todas las veces que me levante de ese lado de la cama algo malo ocurría en el día, ya fuese una caída o un terrible accidente que me llevara al hospital. Pero aun así, la suerte había empezado desde antes de levantarme, ya que no había escuchado la alarma y ya era muy tarde. Rápidamente corrí al baño en donde comencé a lavar mi cabello y a secarlo con la secadora eléctrica de mi madre, después de esto lo cepille con cuidado y de forma ordenada éste comenzó a darse forma. Revisé mis dientes y los cepillé, después sujete mi mochila, metí los libros de forma rápida y cogí mi celular para irme, sin embargo cuando estaba en la puerta me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que rápido me dirigí al baño, dejando mi mochila a un lado y el celular en la mesita de noche. Entré al baño e hice rápido del 1, olvidando bajar la cadena por que escuché desde esa distancia el pito del autobús escolar. Recogí mi mochila y salí corriendo de mi casa, subiendo al autobús tropecé con los escalones, cayéndome en frente de todos. Las personas del principio soltaron una risa desagradable y burlona, me levanté con toda dignidad y seguí mi camino a los asientos de en medio, en donde me acomodé la camisa, relajándome en el asiento.

El estacionamiento estaba cada vez más vacio, llegando un punto que ni el viejo carro corroído del conserje estaba estacionado en la parte más lejana del lugar. Tenía sed, frío, hambre, y miedo. Miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a mi padre, más allá de que simplemente se haya olvidado de mí, imaginé que probablemente estuviera en un terrible accidente, en donde el fuera el responsable porque apurado intentaba llamarme porque se retrasó con algunas compras y, puesto que no veía al frente, chocó contra un poste o un árbol de forma que saliera volando por el parabrisas o solo estrellando su cráneo con este. Claro que no, eso NO PODÍA pasar, tenía que estar positivo y esperar que solo fuera el eterno descuido paternal, sí, seguro era eso.

Ya habían pasado, no lo sé, a lo mejor 2 horas y media desde que estaba allí esperando, puesto que no tenía mi celular no podía saberlo con exactitud. Había perdido la esperanza de que llegaran por mí, aunque no era la gran cosa, estaba totalmente capacitado de irme solo a casa. Recogí mi mochila que, como ya había pasado tiempo, estaba desparramada en la banqueta; después me puse en marcha y caminaba con cierto coraje, que de lo único que podía estar seguro era que estaba muy enojado con mis padres si resultara ser un simple descuido de ellos. Dispuesto estaba de llegar a mi casa y reclamar a mi madre, pero cual fue cual mi sorpresa que al dar el primer paso a la acera, mi madre esperaba moviendo su pie derecho con mucha prisa con un notorio semblante fruncido.

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó con un tono de voz lleno de furor y exasperación – ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar a estas horas y sin responder al teléfono? ¿Te crees que soy idiota? –Levante la mirada para poder verla, temía que alguna bofetada llegará a mi rostro, pero lo único que llego a mí fue un golpe de culpabilidad al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de mi madre, tenía sus ojos completamente rojos y se notaba que había estado sonándose la nariz por lo rojo que estaba.

Algo había pasado, yo sé que mi madre no lloraría por dos horas que me atrasé en llegar casa ¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Siempre estaba ocupada con la cafetería como para interesarle donde estaba durante la tarde; había algo más en todo esto, seguramente referente a mi padre, ya que al entrar a la casa de un jalón pude observar que no estaba.

-¿Por qué me reclamas a mí? ¡Papá no vino por mí! Me dejo esperando y no traía mi celular- Respondí casi en un grito, pero nada de eso le importó a mi madre. Lleve mi mochila a un lado del sofá, en donde me senté con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no traías tu celular? Para eso se supone que te lo compramos, para poder localizarte en donde quiera que te encuentres. No preguntes por tu padre, eres lo suficientemente grande para venirte solo.- Replicó elevando su tono de voz, imitándome.

-¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo venirme? Si no podía el llamarme para saber que no iba a venir por mí.

-¡Es más que obvio! Después de la primera hora debiste venirte enseguida para acá, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, igual a tu padre.- Se cubrió la boca con su mano, para que yo no pudiera escuchar el gimoteo que salía de sus labios con mucho dolor. Ella quería volver a llorar, pero seguramente no me permitiría que la viera en ese estado. Me mando a mi cuarto, señalando con el dedo índice las escaleras, suficiente para que pudiera entender la orden y como 'buen hijo' obedecí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo eso? Bueno, ya sé que es, pero no lo acepto. A lo mejor es una simple pelea, jamás los he escuchado pelear pero siempre hay una primera vez y no debo de sentirme mal por eso. Los padres siempre pelean, es normal. Pero ¿Desde cuándo era normal? La televisión y sociedad siempre nos han pintado una familia diferente, una familia perfecta en donde nadie pelea y todos se llevan bien apoyándose entre sí, ¿realmente es así? Es decir, yo soy hijo único, pero no siento que sea el estereotipo del hijo único, ya saben, el chico mimado por sus padres que obtiene todo lo que quiere. Como por ejemplo: Cartman, su madre es una puta, todo mundo lo sabe y la critican por ello, pero para mí es una excelente madre, ella ha sabido superarse con su hijo sola, aunque disfrute del libertinaje ella jamás ha puesto en último a su pequeño. Ella siempre lo ha atendido, querido, protegido, y rara vez, cuando lo necesitaba, regañado. Por desgracia, la manera de educar a Eric ha sido la peor, él es un aprovechado que solo hace pasar mayor vergüenza a su madre, ella no merece un hijo como el que tiene; pero, aunque suene extraño, cartman ama a su madre, es el tipo de persona que no expresa sus sentimientos porque piensa que lo harán ver débil, pero a lo mejor Eric es demasiado sentimental y nadie puede ver eso como una realidad, pero para mi es una gran posibilidad, al menos explicaría muchas cosas. Dios, desearía una madre como la de cartman, que cuando tuviera un problema ella me apoyara, que pueda llorar sobre su hombro y hacer un berrinche para que me proteja, ya sé que no soy un niño, pero de vez en cuando todos queremos sentirnos protegidos. Lastimosamente, a pesar de todo amo a mi madre, no puedo evitar amarla, ella me dio la vida y aunque nunca he visto que ponga interés en mí, la amo porque sé que ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Jamás voy a entender porque amo a mis padres, ellos me han ignorado cuando más sufro, cuando más me he sentido perdido, cuando tengo millones de dudas y nadie jamás responde, ninguno de ellos se ha sentado a mi lado a preguntarme como me siento, jamás han puesto empeño en entenderme, debería odiarlos, ellos me quitan mi libertad, me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero y siempre ponen reglas. ¿Por qué los amo? ¿Es acaso porque me han puesto un techo bajo mi cabeza? ¿Es porque me han dado un plato de comida tres veces al día durante toda mi vida? Mi amor a mis padres es como el de un cachorro, leales a ellos porque me acogieron, pero ellos no son mis amigos y tampoco han sido los mejores tutores. Y a pesar de todas las razones negativas, los amo, solo por ser ellos.

Divagaba, estaba acostado en mi cama con cierto ardor en el abdomen. Tenía hambre, desde la mañana no había comido bien y necesitaba tan siquiera tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando sentí mis labios resecos decidí salir de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, tomé un vaso de cristal de la vitrina y me dirigí al lavabo para llenar el vaso de agua fresca. Bebía el agua con algo de desespero, llegando al punto que algunas gotas se escurrían por mis lados manchando el cuello de mi camisa. Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando el reloj, al verla dejé el vaso por un lado casi vacío. Me acerque a ella con cautela, sentándome en la mesa.

-¿Qué sucedió con él?- Pregunté directo, tenía que saber la verdad, al menos por esta vez. Sin embargo, ella evadió la pregunta como siempre.

-Necesito algunas cosas del supermercado, está lejos, así que date prisa y coge el auto.- Ella se levantó de la mesa y sujeto la libreta que está a un lado de la cafetera, tomó la pluma que siempre llevaba en su delantal y escribió una lista muy corta de cosas que realmente no necesitaba.

-Puedo conseguirlas en la tienda del centro, está más cerca.- Sugerí, pero ella no me escuchó, tan solo me dio la lista y me hizo salir de la casa.

Sabía que quería deshacerse de mí, ellos jamás me prestarían el auto por mi 'problema'. Y aun con mis pocos conocimientos en el manejo de un vehículo, conduje hasta el supermercado; fue un viaje algo largo, tedioso y por mi parte estaba muy nervioso con la idea de estar detrás del volante.

Ese había sido mi día, creo que ha sido el peor día que he tenido en mi vida, desearía no tener que repetir esa frase, pero no podía asegurar nada del futuro. La cosa es tan simple como una vieja ley que muchos han escuchado 'si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal' y yo puedo agregar que seguramente saldrán peor de lo esperado. Tan solo quería que este día acabará, que la noche se fuera rápido y poder mañana empezar desde cero, olvidando todo lo que sucedió y sucederá hoy.


	3. Capitulo 3-Lluvia de estrellas (Parte 1)

**¡Buenos tiempos a toda persona que lea esto! **

**Realmente no quisiera profundizar en todo esto, pero creo que con mi manera de escribir es inevitable. La idea principal del fic es narrar la historia de un adolescente que se ve afectado al cambio y aceptación, pero NO DE SU HOMOSEXUALIDAD. La historia va narrando cada pensamiento del sujeto conforme las cosas están sucediendo en su alrededor, por eso de un momento a otro su personalidad puede varias, ¡porque hay que aceptarlo! todos nosotros hemos pasados por días que nos sentimos de cierta manera diferente, y mucho más en estas etapas. Quiero aclarar varios puntos que es posible que surja algún malestar en el lector, como por ejemplo el OOC (Out Of Character/ Fuera del personaje) **

**-Actitud de Tweek: **_La trama original era sobre el cambio de Tweek, pero fue cambiandolo (mejorandolo :C) porque no me gustó como quedó. El caso es, en la serie Tweek era un niño adicto al café, es por eso que tenía ciertos tics, nervios, insomnio, etc; lo que obvio traerá repercusiones en el futuro, en este caso huesos débiles, problemas dentales, y más que no recuerdo en este momento. Tweek no tenía ningún problema psicológico más que tomar café de manera abrumadora. En este momento de su edad, yo quise introducir que Tweek se había dado cuenta de ellos e intentó corregir el problema, pero claro que hay cosas como el pánico constante que no podría quitarle a nuestro pequeño personaje miedoso. Cuando Tweek cambió es porque retiro el café de su organismo, algo así como recuperación de adictos. Cabe recalcar que 'Tweek' viene de 'Tweekers' que es una persona adicta a la metanfetaminas, por lo que creo que si concuerda con su personaje. Es un fic, no puedo seguir al pie de la letra la actitud de Tweek pero lo entiendo. _

**-Actitud de Craig: **_Pasa lo mismo, es un chico muuuuuuuuy complicado. Ya no sabría que decir de él, solo que no se acepta como es, pero no creo cometer grandes modificaciones a su personalidad, así que todo bien (?) _

**-¿Cuándo llegará el sexo?: **_Ha-ha-ha ... se odian, no chingu*n. Nah, enserio, probablemente en el capitulo 5 es que despierten un poco más sus hormonas y ataquen un poco, pero claro que no llegando a extremos (o quien sabe). Sí es un fic romántico, pero no es la principal idea de este. _

**-Las tonterías**** que pongo: **_La verdad es que soy más mediocre que un pseudopoeta con aires de filósofo. Pero va en serio, todo lo que escribo en el fic son cosas que pienso, que vivo, que día a día razono más. No las tomen tan enserio y tampoco se mofen de ellas (o si pero no tan feo :C). Son cosas que aprendí en la escuela y en el tiempo tan corto que llevo de vida, también en algunos libros. _

_Hahaha, el caso es que como estoy atravesando la edad de los protagonistas, creo al menos que así de complicada es la mente del adolescente y quería darle esos aires, o probablemente solo mi mente sea la complicada (?. _

**-Continuación de los capítulos e extensión de la historia: **_Intento escribir cada día un poco, por lo que también depende mi tiempo e inspiración. Todavía no sé cuando durará, pero creo que tiene para largo o al menos unos 10 capítulos. _

**Esto solo son respuestas a preguntas inexistentes (pero que quería aclarar). Y dar gracias a todos los que están leyendo y pedirles que dejen comentarios para darme cuenta que esto realmente esta interesando a la gente, porque de alguna manera le tengo mucho aprecio a esta historia. Yo quisiera saber que piensan respecto a la historia y manera de escribirla, las criticas constructivas ayudarían mucho y prometo seguirlas si es que llegara a haber. **

**El capitulo 3 se divide en dos partes, perdonen tener que subirlo en diferentes archivos. **

**Parte 1** – _Día de supermercado_

Llegué a la tienda, era un edificio inmenso y no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía claro lo que quería comprar, pero ¿dónde se supone que venden telescopios y tiendas de acampar? Trabaje muy duro durante meses para permitirme comprar todas esas cosas, o al menos lo esencial. Seguramente se preguntarán porque busco esas cosas, a lo que yo les contestaría que no sean estúpidos, ¿para qué más se puede usar un telescopio y una tienda de campaña? Quiero ver las estrellas.

No sé cómo explicarlo, no sé siquiera cuando fue el momento exacto donde empezó, solo recuerdo quedarme dormido en el borde de la ventana de sala para observar el cielo, aun cuando casi no se podían ver muchas estrellas por las nubes o el maldito smoke. Muchos lo llamarán marica, pero cuando miro al cielo de noche mis ojos no arden, es como si la luz de la luna fuera la medición correcta para que mis ojos puedan contemplar todo a mi alrededor, cuando es de noche no temo mirar arriba. Sorprendente son las estrellas que se iluminan entre toda la oscuridad, ellas son la luz entre toda la adversidad del espacio y cada una es única. Hay demasiadas razones por las que me gusta el espacio, pero odio tan solo verlo desde fotografías, libros y pequeñas descripciones en libros, yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Ya me encontraba enfrente de una tienda con un extraño nombre, no estoy seguro de cómo se pronuncia. Había gran variedad de cámaras, a lo mejor podría conseguir allí un telescopio, es una especie de cámara ¿no? Tan solo entré y me acerque al mostrador para preguntarle a un trabajador que se encontraba empaquetando unas cámaras pequeñas dentro de unas cajas azules.

-_Hola ¿tendrá…. Ammm..._- estaba nervioso, se me había olvidado el nombre de ese jodido aparato ¿Cómo es posible? Vine pensando en él todo el camino- _esas mamaditas que sirven para ver las… las estrellas?_

-_¿Telescopio?_- preguntó arqueando una ceja el trabajador, ahora seguramente creerá que lo quiera para ver cosas distintas a las estrellas.

-_Sí, exactamente._- Respondí algo avergonzado, pero intentaba disimularlo levantando la cabeza en señal de seguridad.

-_Claro, el más económico lo tenemos en 80, tiene un alcance muy corto. Sin embargo nuestro mejor aporte es éste_ – me guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a un escaparate en donde tenía un gran telescopio de color negro- c_omo verá, su precio es más elevado, llegando a los 300 dólares, pero se puede conectar a su computadora y se realza mejor la imagen, pueden grabar todo desde video y viene con su estuche que lo hace muy portátil, como para grabar en aire libre y resiste algunos golpes, aunque no es muy recomendable que, pues, lo golpee._

-_Ya veo, viene con su manual de instrucciones y todo ¿verdad?_- preguntaba por simple precaución, no quería desperdiciar 300 en algo que no podría utilizar.

-_Por supuesto, y si tiene algún problema técnico bien podría llamar a la tienda para solicitar ayuda, contamos con ese servicio._- comentó el vendedor, sería la primera venta de telescopio que ha hecho la tienda en todo south park.

-_Ya veo, está bien, lo llevaré_ – dije con entusiasmo y prosigo a pagar. Era feliz, ya llevaba mi gran telescopio en una bolsa algo pesada, cargándola con mucho cuidado. Ahora tan solo faltaba comprar esa maldita tienda y algunas frituras para comer durante la noche. Todo eso podría conseguirlo dentro de la tienda principal, además creo que saldrá más barato, me gustaría quedarme con algo de dinero extra después de esto.

Llevaba dentro del carrito la tienda ya escogida, unos fósforos y algunas frituras dentro, ahora solo hacía falta escoger chocolates y una gran soda. Esta iba ser mi noche, pero ninguna noche puede ser espectacular sin whoppers; allí me encontraba, recorriendo con la mirada cada estante de la sección de obesos para encontrar esa especial caja color beige.

En el pasillo pasaban muchas personas, pero hubo un momento exacto en donde dejaron de pasar tantas personas, quedando casi vacío. Podrían llamarme loco, pero sentía sobre mí una mirada pesada, esas de cuando alguien te mira con odio. Sin embargo, cuando gire la cabeza no pude ver a nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío.

-_Tranquilízate, Craig, o terminarás igual de desquiciado que ese idiota de Tweek_ – pensé y regrese a mis cosas, pero la mirada insistía y cada vez me estaba incomodando más. Cuando mis ojos vieron la caja de whoppers, se iluminaron por completo, salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, era hora de pagar y no quería seguir sintiendo esa aura pesada.

Cuando llegué a las cajas, saqué todos los articulas de carrito para que pudieran pasar por la banda. Reconocí al cajero, era clyde, que actualmente trabajaba en esa tienda para conseguir dinero extra, según él, no puedes tener una cita con menos de 20 dólares en el bolsillo. Y tenía razón.

-_Hola, viejo_ - comenté mientras el registraba los productos que iba a llevar.

-_Hey, Craig. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Tus padres te han vuelto a echar de la casa?_- río con ese tono irritante que es muy característico de él. Giré los ojos y suspiré.

-_Claro que no, voy a acampar esta noche si no es más que obvio_- le respondí mientras señalaba con los ojos la tienda de campaña.

-_¿Cuál es el motivo? Pensé que odiabas el aire libre, y sobre todo a los jodidos mosquitos que de esos sobran hasta en esta época._

-_Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso, estoy seguro que te burlarías o lo tomarías en broma, no es como si me importara, pero…_

-_Venga, que luego de __**escuchar lo que me ha contado Token**__, no creo que tu 'secreto' sea más interesante_- esa sonrisa me ha convencido, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que el desinteresado clyde sepa sobre mi pequeño secreto de mariconería?

-_Voy a mirar las estrellas._

-_Bien, no sé porque te pregunto si ya sé cómo eres de cortante-_ el muy idiota no me la ha creído, a veces tiene sus ventajas tener alguien como él. Al menos si llegará a morir a garras de un lobo durante la noche, la policía tendría algún rastro de mí y no parecería alguna especie de asesinato o huida.

-_Nos vemos_ – Me despedí y recogí mis bolsas para llevarlas a la camioneta de mi mamá, ella sabía que iba a comprar varias cosas y decidió prestármela. Ella vive mandándome al mercado a comprar, después de todo no le gusta salir en público por lo del 'arbusto'. No me gustaría hablar o tan siquiera pensar sobre lo que tenga ella allí abajo, pero después de todo es algo natural y todo mundo lo tenemos, claro que se ve un poco más excitante depilado, pero mientras tu pareja lo acepte yo no creo que haya algún problema, en lo personal si tuviera vagina me daría miedo rebanarme alguna parte allí abajo, gracias al cielo por mi verga. Siempre he pensado que lo que de verdad hace atractiva a la mujer es esa sensual curva que da en todo su cuerpo, una mujer sin curva no sirve de nada, para todo caso ocuparía una tabla o a un hombre. Sí, me gustaría tener alguna novia rechoncha pero sin llegar a los extremos, estoy seguro que a lo mejor mis pies dejaran de enfriarse tanto en invierno si durmiera abrazado a ella. No lo sé, a veces simplemente me dejo llevar por tantas emociones diferentes que siento en un solo día, como por ejemplo ahorita creo que estoy siendo muy superficial, a lo mejor no tiene que ser gorda o flaca, tal vez si solo tiene una cara bonita me basta para ponerme, es decir, no puedes comparar la cara de excitación de alguien, todos esos gestos que colocan cuando están llegando al orgasmo. Sí, Jesús, yo quiero ver pronto un rostro así. Definitivamente, estoy urgido.

Para cuando terminé de pensar, ya había dejado las bolsas en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Me subí al asiento del piloto y encendí el vehículo para poder irme a mi casa, iba a ser una larga noche.


	4. Capitulo 3-Lluvia de estrellas (Parte 2)

**Parte 2** – _Noche bohemia_

El reloj marcaba las 10: 04, la noche era fría como cualquier otra, pero para gente que vive en south park, era un clima muy agradable. Me miré de reojo en el espejo, notando que la mochila que llevaba en la espalda parecía más un paracaídas que alguna bolsa de excursión. Ya no le di tanta importancia y comencé a abrir la ventana con demasiada cautela, no podía permitir que mis padres tuvieran conciencia de que saldría esa noche. Ustedes pónganse a pensar, ¿permitirían que su único hijo varón se fugue en la noche al bosque con la insana excusa de mirar astros? ¡Claro que no! Uno diría que es por el peligro que pueda haber, pero yo les creería más que se comenzarían a preocupar de mi salud mental, es decir, yo no soy un chico de ciencia, a lo mucho, estando en preparatoria, me sé la tabla del 4 y le dudo. Sí, jamás le di importancia a los estudios, pero esto realmente llamaba mi atención.

Baje con agilidad de mi cuarto al césped, había escondido anteriormente el telescopio y mi laptop (ya bien cargada) atrás de unos arbustos para no dañarlos durante la bajada. Los recogí y tome marcha en mi bicicleta hacia el bosque, para poder montar la tienda y preparar todo para las 2 de la mañana en donde sucedería la lluvia de meteoros.

Estaba usando una de esas chamarras estorbosas y gruesas, pero vaya, cuan caliente estaba por dentro de esa cosa, los guantes de dificultaban montar el campamento, además de que no fui una de los mejores campistas del grupo. Pero por el momento todo iba bien, hasta que escuche movimientos de hojas y una vara romperse, inmediatamente imaginé que era un lobo y entre en guardia, sujetando lo primero que encontré allí, para mi suerte era un pedazo de vara mojada que había separado de la buena madera que recolecté. Escuchaba atentamente como la criatura se venía acercando, la imité, para poder estar a la delantera cuando llegué. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y sin previo aviso agité el palo para golpear a la 'bestia', pero lo único que obtuve fue un horrible quejido humano después del golpe. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Tweek en el suelo sujetándose el rostro.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estamos a plena noche y en un bosque!_ – grité mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, aunque este me dio un manotazo en la mano y se levantó solo.

-_Mira quien habla, tú también estas en este lugar, y me acabas de golpear._- se sobaba con dolor el golpe, por lo que solo arquee una ceja y solté aquella rama con la que lo había golpeado.

-_Dime quien es más raro, él que viene preparado o él que al parecer me está siguiendo._

-_No te estaba siguiendo…_- se quedó callado unos segundos, al parecer se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sé si temblaba porque era típico de él o porque tuviera frío- estaba comprobando los alrededores

-_Bien, pues lárgate, porque aquí nada tienes que comprobar y solo me estás estorbando_- le di la espalda y regresé a lo mío, pero él me siguió llegando en medio del campamento que monté.

-_Yo te contesté, esperaba que tú me respondieras que es todo esto._

-_Tengo muchas más preguntas del por qué estás aquí, pero me las estoy ahorrando. Así que te pido que hagas lo mismo ¿vale?_

-_Te escuché en la tienda. Sé que está mal espiar, pero no pude evitar oír lo que hablaste con clyde._

_-Sí, tienes razón, es de maricas espiar cosas que no te incumben._

-_Pero… me pareció interesante lo que dijiste, y yo también quería ver._

_-¿interesante? ¿Qué puede ver una persona como tú de interesante en ver astros?_

_-No lo sé, a veces las cosas menos relevantes son las más interesantes._

Esas palabras chocaron en mi cabeza, haciendo un tremendo eco en mente una y otra vez. Tweek tenía razón, ese chico rubio por primera vez pensó igual a mí. No sé si fuera porque estaba oscuro o tal vez el frío y olor a heces de animal me estaba afectando, pero juraría que tweek estaba brillando.

_-¿Tienes frío?-_ dejé el tema de lado, claro que me importaba ahora mucho más la razón y manera de cómo había logrado seguirme con tanto éxito; pero primero debía tener algo de solidaridad con el rubio.

-_Sí, la jodida noche parece enfriar cada vez más_- comentó mientras me ayudaba a encender la fogata, esto no tardo mucho, al poco tiempo ya estábamos sentados uno al lado de otro enfrente del fuego.

No hablábamos, no hacíamos nada, yo miraba al cielo mientras que tweek se quedaba con la cabeza gacha, abrazándose a sí mismo. Por un momento me sentí como si tuviera la necesidad de iniciar una conversación con él, pero yo sé que le desagrado desde aquella vez, por lo que no me servía de nada hablar, y está claro que mi orgullo jamás me lo permitiría, así no era yo.

Tweek comenzó a tararear una canción, la jodida canción más cagante de todas, 'somewhere over the rainbow', desde que vi la película del mago de oz había odiado con toda mi alma esa canción con temática hippie. La voz de Tweek se elevó poco a poco, él había comenzado con cierta torpeza y partes entrecortadas; ya no podía dejar de ponerle atención, en esta ocasión la letra y melodía ya no sonaba tan mal, es más, de alguna manera me hacía sentir tranquilo.

-_¿Por qué esa canción_?- pregunté actuando cierto desinterés.

-_¡Ah!_- al parecer lo desperté de algún trance o algo parecido – _cuando era niño solía encerrarme en el armario, y jugaba dentro de él. Una vez encontré una caja donde había una grabadora y cuando reproduce la cinta estaba esa canción. Y cada vez que me alteraba me encerraba en el armario junto a mi café y la grabadora._

-_No es una canción muy masculina._

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con algo así? ¡Tan solo quería conver…!_- se calló y volteó la cara hacia otro lado, dándome la espalda.

-_¿conversar? ¿Por qué quisieras conversar conmigo?_- cuestioné con curiosidad, me acerqué a su lado.

-_ No lo sé, tal vez porque estamos en medio de la noche en un bosque, solos.-_ dijo sarcásticamente, yo sólo intenté no reír.

-_Pues lárgate, nadie te tiene a que te entrometido_ – solo sonreía de lado, estaba seguro que Tweek no iba a soportar mucho tiempo en su perfecta actuación de joven masculino y seguro. Hay que reconocer que ha llegado muy lejos caminando solo por el bosque.

-_¡Me voy a quedar, coño!_- gritó con mucho coraje, aunque seguía temblando y sus dientes comenzaban a chocarse entre sí. Sé que son medidas poco ortodoxas, pero no me gustaría llegar con un cadáver a mi casa; le rodee por la cintura, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y corriendo con mis manos su torso, subiendo por los brazos hasta llegar a las manos. Sentí como el cuerpo de Tweek se estremecía por lo que hice, y no sé, me gustaba.

_-Si tienes frío solo tienes que decirlo, deja de actuar como pendejo_- le susurré en el oído mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello, Tweek estaba totalmente inmovilizado, aun cuando él quisiese zafarse, no podría.

-_¿Q-q-qué es lo qu-que planeas?_- sus tartamudas palabras no tardaron en llegar, a lo que respondí con una amistosa risa burlona.

-_Hasta donde tú logres parar-_ claro que no planeaba hacer algo realmente, tan solo quería que dejara de actuar como él idiota que estaba siendo. Lamí su cuello desde su oreja hasta su barbilla, pude escuchar con claridad como Tweek sacó un leve gimoteo -_ ¿qué? ¿Te gusta?_

_-N…no, eres repugnante ¡Quítate!_- intentó gritar, pero solo pudo soltar un gemido cuando metí su mano dentro de su camisa, recorriendo su torso pálido y sin gran chiste. Vi como cerró sus ojos y su cara estaba obteniendo un color más carmín. Dejé de pensar con la cabeza clara y comencé a acariciarlo. Tweek se retorcía, pero soportaba internamente cualquier grito de pánico.

Me repudie, ¿Cómo podía estar sosteniendo a Tweek de esa manera? Era más que obvio que a él no le gustaba y aunque fuera solo unas leves caricias en el pecho y estómago, debía respetar la distancia. Ya encontraría otra manera de fastidiarlo. Además, ¿por qué quería que volviera el viejo Tweek? Era mucho más problema estar con ese tipo de persona. Lo solté, apartándome de él como 30 cm.

-_¿p…por qué paras?_- me preguntó, nunca había escuchado oración tan poco peculiar pero excitante a la misma vez. Así como lo leen, Yo, Craig Tucker no pude responder esa simple pregunta, me quede callado y nervioso. Lo estaba, no podía negar que eso me había puesto los pelos de punta, ni siquiera yo sabía lo tímido que podía ser ante estas situaciones más reales-_ ¿ya no soy lo suficiente para ti?_ – Tweek soltó una risa, él maldito bastardo se estaba riendo en mi cara. Ya no sabía si sentirme ofendido o aliviado, solo comencé a reír nerviosamente, así que los dos acabamos riéndonos juntos.

Desde ese momento las cosas tomaron buen rumbo. Ya era consciente de hasta donde podría llegar Tweek, o tal vez no, pero me daba una idea. Ya no lo miraba como una persona que debes tratar de débil o estúpida, ese hijo de perra es astuto. A lo mejor, me había equivocado con él desde un principio.

_-¿Qué es lo que pasará exactamente esta noche?_ – me dijo con más calma, y como yo realmente había tomado un ritmo, me fue fácil contestarle.

_-Lluvia de estrellas, he esperado una oportunidad así desde hace un año._

_-Opino que debe ser interesante ver el cielo en todo su esplendor, es decir, debe ser relajante_- suspiró con cierto tono de paz.

_-¿Relajante? Tú encuentras muchas cosas relajantes._

_-Debo hacerlo_- soltó otro suspiró-_ últimamente no debo alterarme mucho. Por eso pruebo otras alternativas, para mantenerme como ves. _

_-¿Por qué cambiar? Es decir, yo sé que eres raro, pero que más te da lo que digan los demás. Sé que suelo contradecirme, pero mucha gente parece funcionarle eso._

_-Porque si me importa. Uno se esfuerza intentando ignorar todos aquellos comentarios, pero hay cosas que simplemente hacen eco en tu cabeza, no puedes acabarlas tan fácil solo porque lo dices. Además, creo que me lastimaba a mí mismo siendo como era, hay cosas que simplemente no son sanas ¿no crees? _

_-Prefiero no compartir lo que pensaba de ti. _

_-Como si tú fueras perfecto._

_-No soy perfecto, prefiero considerarme normal. _

_-¿Y qué es normal para ti?_

_-Yo._

_-No todo el mundo puede ser como tú._

_-Lo sé._

La conversación se detuvo allí. El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte de lo normal, esperaba que la tienda de campaña no saliera volando, esperaba que aquellos nudos torpemente armados resistieran lo suficiente. Me levanté, buscando entre mi mochila una colcha; desde la distancia se la lancé con poca fuerza a Tweek.

-_Cúbrete, hasta yo comienzo a sentir frío y va a ser una noche muy larga._

Y así fue, la espera fue tan larga como la guerra anglo-zanzibariana, pero tan intensa e impactante como al guerra fría. Sacamos al habla temas tan triviales, tales como 'esta horrible el clima ¿no?' o 'Los exámenes se aproximan', pero como tal no llenaban ese silencio inmenso que era acompañado por brisa del viento y algunas hojas que caían de los árboles. Sí, mi corazón se moría por hablar más, pero era como si mis labios estuvieran sellados por cemento y mis ideas estuvieran revueltas. Deseaba hablar, pero ya no sabía hacerlo, a ese grado de confusión me ponía al estar de lado de Tweek.

Miraba con desasosiego y constante insistencia el teléfono, tratando de mover los números del reloj más rápido con tan solo la mente. Así se fue el tiempo, cuando su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y su mente colapsar, el teléfono hizo sonar su alarma y con gran 'aleluya' Craig se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentado.

_-Ya es hora ¿verdad?- _preguntó Tweek.

_-Sí._

-_¿Por qué no te acercas al telescopio?_- preguntó mientras él caminaba hacia esa dirección.

_-No se pueden ver con el telescopio, ninguno es tan rápido como seguir el movimiento de la lluvia de meteoros._- él se detuvo, volteo a mirarme algo confundido y regresó a mi lado.

_-¿Entonces para que compraste el telescopio? ¿Para qué lo montaste?_

_-Porque puedo_

_-No lo entiendo_- dijo mientras yo sacaba una bolsa de frituras. La abrí y tome una patata para metérmela en la boca.

_-No tienes que entenderlo, simplemente el cielo no se va a acabar después de la lluvia. Estoy seguro que no soy la única persona viendo esto, seguramente, cuando acabe ya nadie le dará importancia y va querer meterse a su casa para dormir. Pero yo quiero ver algo más esta noche, quiero hacer que valga la pena._- Le respondí, él tan solo se quedó callado mientras me miraba con esos ojos abiertos tal cual un plato, pero tan solo fue un pestañeo, porque cuando volteé él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa tan cálida que, no tengo idea el por qué, pero también me hizo sonreír.

En ese momento, fue cuando la primera estrella paso a toda velocidad, nunca antes había visto algo igual. Pero no hablo de la estrella, sino de cómo se iluminó el rostro de Tweek en esos segundos, podían estar pasando cientos de estrellas en el cielo, pero la única que más me sorprendía era la que tenía a mi lado.

No, no estoy enamorado de él. Ni siquiera me gusta, no creo que me guste. Pero, en estos momentos mi corazón golpea violentamente mi pecho, era una de las noches más frías pero yo estoy sudando, estoy parado en el suelo, pero siento lo contrario. No sé qué pensar de mí, a la mejor solo me estoy dejando llevar por el momento.

_-Es increíble_- una voz nerviosa me despertó de mis pensamientos- _tan solo mira todas esas estrellas, ¿no es fantástico?_

-_Sí, lo es-_ tenía razón, ni siquiera pude disfrutar las primeras estrellas por culpa de Tweek, miré hacia arriba y sonreí, realmente era hermoso.

_-De alguna manera te hace sentir tan… pequeño_- se acostó en el pasto, mirando hacia arriba y relajándose.- _De tan solo pensar que me estoy muriendo con mis problemas, y que allá afuera hay un mundo tan diferente y lleno de cosas asombrosas… me hace pensar que soy tan insignificante._

Le imité; me recosté sobre el pasto a su lado, colocando mis brazos sobre la nuca, solté un suspiro. Sí, él tenía razón, de nuevo; uno pasa toda su vida concentrándose en uno mismo y de la poca gente que lo rodea, autodestruyéndose. Hay personas tan egocéntricas que no toman el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que hay más en la vida que tener basto dinero y posesiones. Hay personas que deciden entre 3 caminos diferentes cuales tomar, uno se concentra en un solo objetivo que absorbe todo su tiempo, otro se pasa disfrutando todo lo nuevo pero ignorando las cosas importantes, y por último es el que hace las cosas a media o simplemente ninguno de los dos. Hay tantos tipos de personas, tantas diferentes mentes e ideologías, nadie es perfecto y ninguna es la correcta, tan solo son personas e ideas. Solo eso.

-_Solo somos eso, pequeñas e insignificantes personas, realmente no importa lo que hagamos o lo que decidimos. Solo giramos en torno al mundo_.- Respondí mientras mi mirada vacía se posaba en el cielo, donde llovían incontables estrellas a una velocidad insana.

_-Sí importa. A lo mejor somos como las estrellas, hay millones y millones en el espacio, que se podría considerar como infinito, pero aunque viéndolo a simple vista parece como si todas fueran iguales, no lo son. Claro, para gente como nosotros no podemos notar la diferencia viéndolas a lo lejos, pero si pudiéramos tocarlas, verlas, sentirlas, nos daremos cuenta que si son diferentes. Y, al menos para mí, si tuviera una estrella en mi mano, esa estrella para mí no fuera insignificante y realmente cambiaría algo en mi vida._- Me pase años pensando sobre las estrellas, pero realmente no soy tan bueno para describir todo lo siento. Sin embargo, Tweek con tan solo unas palabras pudo describir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-_¿Crees que nuestras acciones afectan a los demás de manera 'impresionante'?_- alcé una ceja, ya lo había entendido, pero solo quería escucharlo.

-_Sí, tal vez no de una manera impresionante, pero poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta cambiamos cosas que pensamos que no cambiarían._

-_¿Te ha pasado?-_ pregunté con curiosidad, porque él lo decía de una manera tan callada, como si estuviera reflexionando cada vez que hablaba, tal vez no pensaba antes de hablar y el hablar lo hacía pensar. Por eso deseaba escucharlo.

-J_ustamente esta mañana-_ volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa pequeña y algo nervioso- _suena curioso, pero yo había ido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que me encargó mi madre. Estaba impaciente por comprar unas frituras de queso, pero tuve por algunas dudas de unos segundos y decidí ir primero por las cosas en encargo. El caso es, si yo no hubiera ido primero por la lista, no te hubiera visto por el pasillo. También decidí seguirte, ni recuerdo por qué, pero fue así como escuché tu conversación con clyde. Y aunque suene de más, también fue decisión mía estar aquí._

_-Pero sólo afectaste mi noche, no es como si estuvieras cambiando la historia._

-**_Pero tú eres parte de él mundo, quien sabe… a lo mejor esta noche podría cambiar la historia_**- percaté picardía en su oración, en su mirada, en sus labios, en todo su rostro. Quería reír, pero sólo de nervios. No lo sé, esa actitud bohemia de querer analizar todo me hizo desear cosas impuras e moralmente incorrectas por tan siquiera unos segundos. Podría contar todas las imperfecciones de Tweek, cual belleza no es la más destacada, pero qué importaba ya. Esa actitud tan guardada que estaba sacando esta noche lo hacía parecer adonis, la seducción física nunca se comparará con la de las palabras. Por qué las ideas también pueden ser hermosas y hasta más virtuosas, porque nunca se marchitan con el tiempo.

-_Si tú lo dices_- no quise agregar más al tema. El silencio solo duro poco, porque la voz de Tweek volvió a atravesar mi oído.

_-¿Qué piensas?_- preguntó con cierto tono vago, quería reír por el intento te conversación con algo tan trivial.

_-Que tengo hambre_- solté una risa y el sólo golpeó mi hombro con algo de fuerza- pues, realmente no tengo más que agregar, creo que resultaste más hablador de lo que esperaba.-_ Vi cómo se avergonzó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia otro lado._

Reí de esa manera tan habitual mía, con picardía y de manera silenciosa. Pareció calmarse después de verme riendo; no podía imaginarme todo lo que estaba pensando sobre mí, si no puede parar de hablar sobre algo como el cielo ¿se imaginan que creerá de mí que estoy en constante cambio? Ojalá sea algo no sexual.

Estaría de más contar sobre todas las conversaciones que tuvimos durante la noche. De momentos solo mirábamos al cielo acompañados de un silencio acogedor, en otros ignorábamos las alturas para concentrarnos en nuestras miradas y voces que de vez en cuando chocaban en busca de expresión. Tales como dos amigos, compartíamos risas y pequeños acuerdos en diversos temas; algunos absurdos, otros relacionados con lo actual, y por último aquellos temas íntimos que solo se cuentan a tu sombra y no estás seguro de que ésta lo guarde en secreto. Sí, nos odiábamos, pero esta noche éramos como más que hermanos, haciendo que la teoría 'del amor al odio' no careciera de verosimilitud.

La noche seguía como si fuera eterna en esos momentos, como si realmente no importara la hora en que nos encontremos. La lluvia de estrellas había terminado, pero seguía de pie junto a Tweek y el telescopio, sorprendiéndonos por cosas pequeñas a través de un lente, riéndonos al unísono de cosas irrelevantes y chocando nuestras miradas en cortas ocasiones. Y solo nuestros cansados ojos nos trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, dando por hecho que era hora de dormir.

_-¿Regresaras a tu casa o deseas dormir aquí?_ – dije mientras sostenía en mis manos el estuche del aparato recién guardado.

-_Yo… no sé, está muy oscuro. Creo que sería más conveniente quedarme aquí_- lo veía temblar, ese chico si tenía resistencia al frio, o empezaba a creer que era por su tic nervioso.

_**-De acuerdo, pero solo hay una tienda…**_


	5. Capitulo 4 - Soñar

_**Gracias a todas las personas que están**__**siguiendo el fic o se pararon a leerlo. Poco a poco esta historia va comenzando. **_

**Capítulo 4 – Soñar**

Hay de noches a noches, estremecedor frío, penetrante hasta los huesos. Lujuriosos roces y accidentales caricias. Así es como describiría si fuera una novela romántica, pero he de afirmarles que fue la noche más extraña de mi vida.

-No importa- Contesté ante la inocente y lasciva afirmación de Craig. Estando a las 3 de la mañana solo en el bosque, tuve que soportar la idea de acostarme al lado de ese impertinente chico que desde hace pocas horas venía disfrutando de su compañía.

-Entonces vamos a entrar, me estoy muriendo de sueño- de manera hipérbole me llamó la atención. Dándome una señal para entrar en esa reducida tienda de campaña de color verde, o a lo mejor café, no lo recuerdo, estaba muy oscuro.

Él entró primero, acomodándose dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Me empezaba a arrepentir de quedarme allí, la noche estaba muy fría y sólo pude observar dos cobertores, no sería lo suficiente para pasar la noche. Al ver que Craig estaba bien acomodado, entré con cuidado en esa tienda. No podría describir las grandes torpezas que realicé para llegar hasta la bolsa de dormir, y aun peor cuando estuve en ella. Gracias a Dios que todo había terminado, ya estaba en ese saco y ahora lo único que me preocupaba es el estar al lado de Craig Tucker.

-Lo sie-siento… el espacio está muy reducido- afirmé después de disculparme con mucha vergüenza de mí mismo. Coloqué mis manos entre mis dos piernas sin tener que meterlas dentro del pantalón, para calentarlas, obviamente. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de quitarme los zapatos, tenía tanto frío que sería una estupidez hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así estas de gilipollas alejándote de mí. Acércate para que nos pueda alcanzar los cobertores para los dos.- Mi corazón casi se parte en dos al escuchar el regaño, no pude evitarlo, tenía que gritar y comenzar a temblar. La mirada de mi compañero se hizo presente, al principio era de confusión y rareza, pero después como siempre todo se transformó a una carcajada. – No te pongas así, no pienso hacerte nada.

-¡Cállate! Simplemente creo que no es muy masculino que durmamos de esta manera- Poco a poco me acerqué a él, quedando de frente pero con una distancia tan pequeña que podía sentir su respiración en mi frente. Sentí su calor corporal, era muy reconfortante.

- El frío es cabrón, así que deja de quejarte ¿quieres? - Cerró los ojos y a mi ver se quedó profundamente dormido. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero por más que lo intentaba mi cerebro no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el frío que sentía en los pies y en las manos.

Comencé a temblar, mis dientes producían un ruido raro y pies se retorcían. Así me pase un rato, desesperado, jalaba mi cabello de la pura exasperación de no poder hacer nada para calmarme. ¿Cómo podía esta Craig tan calmado? ¡¿Es que acaso no sentía frío?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TIENE FRÍO?!

Solté un grito que antes era común en mí, no tan fuerte ni tan bajo, lo suficiente para colmar la paciencia de un pelinegro que, en un acto tan inhumado e impresionante, se posó sobre mí, sujetándome de mis muñecas con tan poca delicadeza.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de moverte?! ¡Carajo!- Exclamó, mientras nos quedamos viendo los rostros con la poca luz que emitía la luna. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin sorprenderse tanto de la cólera del azabache, sino más bien de la reacción tan impulsiva y sobre todo de la manera en que lo calmó. - ¿Si tienes tanto frío por qué coño no lo dices? – Se acercó a mi oído y murmuró de manera tenue, suave, provocadora – Hay varias maneras de calmar el frío- Mi piel se enchinó, en mi cara se erradico el frío cuando la ola de sangre hirviendo recorrió mis pálidas mejillas.

No pude responder, ninguna palabra cuerda salió de mi boca, tan sólo murmullos y oraciones entre cortadas. Pero nada importaba, pues al sentir la lengua de Craig deslizarse por mi cuello todos mis pensamientos se hicieron nulos. Más allá de cualquier razonamiento o justificación, inclusive superando la lógica o estadísticas sobre que esto podría pasarme, yo estaba allí. Sí, ese era mi espacio ¡Mi momento! Pero solamente de estupidez, porque no podría haber alguna explicación a esto más que la estupidez de las hormonas.

Aun cuando odiaba a Tucker, no podía negar lo placentero de sus actos. Ya no estaba pensando, y no me importaba. Mi corazón estaba al punto de reventar de un sentimiento sin explicación, mil emociones que surgían, tantas que pasaban tan rápido y no tenía el tiempo de comprenderlas, solo sucedían. Ese palpitar en mi corazón, esas increíbles ganas de hacer algo pero sin saber el qué. Agitación, deseo, lujuria y un frenesí de nervios: eso era mi definición para la excitación, la cual Tucker había provocado en mí.

Mis manos torpemente tocaron los costados del torso de mi compañero, acariciando sin cuidado esa parte. Sentí el pequeño meneo de Craig al tocarlo con mis manos frías bajo su sudadera, no tarde en escuchar el leve gemido con voz rasposa después de que él se separara de mi cuello. Llevo sus manos hasta mi rostro y lo acarició con delicadeza mientras me acercaba a sus labios carnosos y boca de salud descuidada. Primero fue un ligero roce, como si quisiera provocarme de manera deliberada y cruel; sentí un mordisco en mi labio inferior, dolió como su puta madre, pero en ese justo momento no me iba a estar quejando. No lo soporté más y lo jalé para poder besarlo de manera desesperada. Fue terrible, sentí que a él le desagrado que comenzara con mucha prisa, sin embargo al poco tiempo después me obligó a ir lento jalando mis manos fuera de su rostro y de manera tosca inmovilizándome. No me pareció mucho que me mantuviera de esa forma, pero la manera tan calmada, suave, cálida y tenue en que sus labios besaban a los míos fue lo suficiente para convencerme de dejarme usar por él.

Mi rostro estaba hirviendo y ni hablar de mi cuerpo, la ropa empezó a pesarme y quería desprender también la de Tucker. Los besos continuaron hasta que la bragueta y el botón de mi pantalón fueron abiertos, fue cuando mi mano y mi sexto sentido se interpusieron para detener las escandalosas caricias del pelinegro.

-¡No…no! Es suficiente- intenté decir las pocas palabras que me alcanzaban a razonar en ese momento de desespero.

-¿En este puto momento me dices eso?- Sus manos siguieron explorando más allá de lo que yo quería permitir, haciéndome temblar. Pero no solamente eso provocaba en mí, la sola idea me daba un temor inmenso, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se volvieron llorosos pero ninguna lágrima había sido derramada todavía.

-Tengo miedo- confesé cuando mi pantalón estaba en mis rodillas y la impaciencia de Craig estaba por los cielos. Sin embargo él se detuvo y aun con la tenue oscuridad pude ver sus sonrisa, pero no una clásica en forma de burla; No, era diferente, era la misma que mi madre me hacía cuando llegaba a su cama durante las noches porque los gnomos me robaban mis calzoncillos. Era una sonrisa con desilusión y cierto enojo, pero en el fondo estaba llena de comprensión, y de tan solo verla y recordar me hizo llorar.

Justo cuando mis lágrimas tocaron el exterior, ya no podía controlarlas. Tenía miedo; miedo de continuar con eso, miedo del divorcio, miedo de mis padres, miedo del frío, miedo de la escuela, miedo futuro y pasado, miedo de mi vida. Sentía que mi vida se partía en dos y a nadie en absoluto le importaba, me sentía tan solo y lo peor es que ni siquiera existían personas 'falsas' en mi alrededor, realmente no tenía a nadie a quien decirle. Todo mundo me odiaba y no los culpo, yo mismo me odio, odio la manera en que soy, como hablo, como actúo, como camino, como visto, todo. Odio todo de mí.

-¿Del imponente tamaño? Tranquilo, te acostumbras.- Esa fue la contestación, la romántica contestación.

De todas las respuestas, Craig Tucker tenía que escoger la más egocéntrica de todas, era tan típico de él. Entiendo que sea normal el egocentrismo en los adolescentes, pero hazme el favor, en medio del sexo tiene que contestar eso, me hubiera conformado hasta con el silencio. Sí, el silencio era mejor que Craig Tucker, fue cuando recordé mi cordura y en instantes intenté separarme de esa basura de persona.

-Suéltame- dije en voz baja- ¡Suéltame, ahora!- levanté la voz con más coraje mientras forcejeaba con el pelinegro que se negaba a soltarme. Y como si fuera mínima la cosa, se rio de mí. - ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¿Puedes dejar de reírte por una vez de lo malo que les sucede a las personas? ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cruel y desinteresado? ¡Me das asco, Tucker! ¡ME DAS ASCO!

-¿Te sientes bien? Ni siquiera me dejas acabar.- sujetó mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares, viéndome a los ojos fijamente- Claro que me interesa, hasta cierto punto. Pero no soy bueno en los problemas, no soy consejero.

-Pero… pasaste toda tu infancia con uno ¡Algo deberías saber decir! ¡Agh!

-¡Aaaaaaaajjjggh! Está bien ¿Qué te sucede? A lo mejor el chico que siempre la está cagando te pueda dar un super consejo- se echó al lado mío, sin embargo seguía sujetando cerca de mi entrepierna. Era difícil concentrarse en hablar con ese idiota torturando mi pobre mente.

-¡aahh! Creo que…- no podía confesar que mis padres probablemente se estuvieran separando, era demasiado intimo- tengo inseguridades, muchas inseguridades- mentí, bueno, no mentí, solo escondí la otra verdad.

-¿Eso? Pues… eres bonito y no estás gordo ¿podemos continuar? – en cierto tono dudoso y al último burlón, me contestó de forma hilarante mi verdadera y endulzada mentira.

-No lo entiendes, no eres yo. Tú eres tan 'normal', a ti nadie te juzga, las miradas nunca están sobre de ti, envidio tanto eso. Creo que soy una molestia para todo el mundo, a lo mejor por eso las personas que quiero se están distanciando.- Y entre rebuscadas excusas asomé la verdad.

-Eres raro.- le volteé a mirarlo por su descaro, con una expresión de confusión e ironía.

-Gracias, en verdad eso ayuda.

-¡Pero…! Agradable, una persona agradable. Así que, no importa si eres extraño, es mejor estar contigo que con todas esas personas lameculos que conozco.

Una frase, sólo una frase que probablemente ni paso por segunda vez en el replanteamiento del joven, pero que fue suficiente para conmoverme en ese corto momento. Penosa contestación de largas e innecesarias palabras. Y mis problemas no se acabaron con esa frase, pero sentía que por lo menos alguien estaba a mi lado; Una falsa ilusión que no quería rebuscar, estaba bien por esa noche soñar.

No supe que responder, así que no lo hice. Tucker parecía estar quedándose dormido, y mis ojos querían lo mismo. Ya no tenía frío, y aun cuando estuviera con 'ganas' tenía toda la necesidad de cerrar esos pesados ojos. Me giré y acomodé mi brazo encima de Tucker, y al poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormido. Durante toda la noche nunca pensé sobre lo que mis actos pudieran ocasionar en el futuro, no me era relevante; esa noche solo podía soñar con una cosa, e irónicamente era con la persona que más odiaba.


	6. Capitulo 5 - Blowin in the wind

**_Lamento tanto la tardanza, fueron varias semanas y me disculpo. Pero es que no sabía realmente que escribir, estaba muy cansada de que narrara Tweek y Craig, no sé, eran demasiadas emociones que todavía no sé como me las liaré para hacer el próximo capitulo. Esperemos que tenga muchos sentimientos._**

**_El titulo del capitulo es una canción, sería bueno que la buscaran. Por cierto, este capitulo no es relleno, será algo importante en el futuro, al menos de lo que estoy planeando. Ya decía mi madre que 'todo a su tiempo'. _**

**_Capítulo 5 – Blowin in the wind_**

¡Nervios! ¡Nervios! ¡Malditos nervios! La poca cordura que me quedaba estaba a punto de romperse. Mi pie se movía frenéticamente y de forma casi natural cada 10 segundos mordía mi labio inferior. ¿Por qué estoy así? Se preguntarán, la respuesta a esa pregunta es tan exacta, tan pequeña ¡Tan enormemente pequeña! Que sería casi increíble que no me comprendieran.

-¡El examen!- Grité con espanto al ver entrar a mi compañero, de negros cabellos y de sagaces ojos azules. Me miró, con cierto descontento en su mirada. Había que agregar que sus ojeras y sus incontables bolsas bajo los ojos ayudaban a darme una buena idea de cómo la había pasado resolviendo el jodido cuestionario, que, a cualquier alumno de ese curso asustaba sólo con la mención. A paso lento y de pasos arrastrados llegó al banco enfrente de mí para sentarse con tal cansancio que es difícil describir. Ni una sonrisa, ni un hola, ni siquiera una simple y rebuscada mirada de ánimo me mandó, sus primeras palabras (tal cual estudiante) fueron: -¿las hiciste?-

Y no era momento para molestarse por tan poco respeto a la amistad, ¡No!, era momento para aprovechar cada segundo que quedaba en nuestra pequeña hora de ejecución. Sí, 10 minutos faltaban para que empezara la clase de filosofía y 50 para que la matanza comenzara. Yo les preguntaría a ustedes ¿cuál es su mayor temor? Muchas personas me contestarían fobias comunes como la de los payasos o arañas, inclusive cucarachas o ratones; pero, yo era de las rebuscadas que analizaban cada cuestionamiento antes de comenzar, solo con el propósito de tener una respuesta larga y precisa, claro está que me gusta darme aires de sabiduría inexistente a tan corta edad, pero es cosa de jersey. Decía, mi mayor temor no era muy peludo, y todo el pueblo puede asegurar que no es nada pequeño, molestia era y sobraban argumentos a su temperamento, lo más distinguido sería su cabello seco, desalineado y vulgarmente de color rojizo. Sí, mi mayor miedo era mi madre. ¡¿Que culpan a un pobre chico judío por tenerle miedo a su madre?! Si ustedes se han identificado con mi cuestión, es porque no conocen a ese chico y, ¡mucho menos! a su madre.

Sheila Broflovski era una mujer que pretendía principios, elegancia y decencia hasta los huesos, pero como toda persona de una ciudad tan vulgar como la mía, sólo era cuestión de mirar al pasado para darse cuenta de la verdad oculta. Sí, exactamente, Sheila fue una puta de jersey. Lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que mi madre era una jodida puta, ¡pero no podía ir recitándolo en las calles! Tenía que guardar silencio por el gran respeto que tengo hacia el cambio que mi madre hizo a su personalidad. Y era exactamente por el tipo de crianza que tenía tanto miedo, esa señora no se andaría con rodeos si le llevará unas pésimas notas. Es por eso, y como tal, que era uno de los mejores estudiantes a nivel estatal. La primaria de South Park es un asco, no confundan, pero basta información tengo en internet y algunas de las vacías bibliotecas.

-Me faltaron la 23, 32, y 47 ¿las tienes?- preguntaba a mi fiel compañero de toda la vida, Stanley Randall Marsh.

-Tengo la 23 y 32... Pero a partir de la 35 perdí todo conocimiento.- Me paso sus hojas para que pudiera copiarlas, yo no negué ninguna ayuda y ya ni por alto se me pasó que pudieran estar equivocadas, el caso era entregar algo y tener mucha fe. Stan aprovechó para limpiarse la baba que seca estaba sobre su mejilla, además de sacar un chicle de menta para el mal aliento que había acumulado en la noche junto al café.

Copié rápido, pasándole de la misma manera mis notas a Stan junto a su cuestionario. Me estiré en el pupitre y cuando estaba más relajado, me volteé a ver como mi compañero copiaba con mucha tensión las respuestas que le faltaban. A los 10 minutos de haber llegado, la puerta se volvió abrir, pero con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Sí, alumnos con espíritu arrastrado y alma sofocada. Personas eternamente felices que ahora portan un rostro de desolación, perdida, sacrificio y años de sufrimiento, sí, estudiantes. ¡Oh... desespero! Eso es lo que se podía sentir en la preparatoria de South Park. Pero entre tantos semblantes, uno se destacaba entre todos, uno cuyos escrúpulos tienen reputación de nulos, y ahora, cargan con una sonrisa soñadora de quinceañera y una mirada tan enternecedora como romántica.

Las clases sin embargo continuaron, y con la llegada del maestro, que, con una sonrisa maliciosa y vengativa, se acercó a las pobres victimas que esperaban un milagro de tiempo. Sí, lo estaba disfrutando, ¡se veía en su mirada! Aquellos ojos anhelaban con mucho recelo el poder reprobar aunque sea un tercio del salón, de aquellos insufribles bastardos que se atrevieron a burlarse de su autoridad todo el año. Ese era el deseo oculto de un maestro, cuyo sueño de juventud había desvanecido hace mucho tiempo, el enseñar ya no importaba en esas épocas de su vida. Con 68 años de edad fue lo suficientemente sabio para enterarse que la juventud de hoy en día no se merecía ni siquiera 5 de minutos de su tiempo, el interés al conocimiento lo había perdido en esos años de los 45. Ahora el único motivo por el cual seguía dedicándose a la enseñanza, era poder hacer sufrir a jóvenes revoltosos, lo cual mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más fácil era. Exacto, así es como pensaba nuestro profesor de física.

Stan y yo la estábamos pasando mucho mejor que todos los demás, pero no como Tucker, a él nadie se le podía comparar. Era bien conocido que era un flojo en cuestión de los deberes, pero hasta él debiera estar preocupado por el trabajo que todos los demás estaban haciendo. Y aunque durante dos noches estuve rompiéndome la cabeza con varias preguntas, la que me rondaba ahora iba más allá que problemas de física ¿qué hacía tan feliz a Tucker? A lo mejor golpeo a alguien, o algún enemigo se murió. No lo sé, pero me intrigaba.

Lo único que podía hacer durante esa hora (ya con mi tarea terminada, já) era observar el reloj y pensar. Mis ojos se movían al ritmo del segundero del reloj, y cada vez que pasaba un minuto, una nueva idea se posaba en mi mente. En esos momentos anhelaba tanto saber ¿por qué Tucker era feliz hoy? Ya sé que me están pintando de chismoso con todo este rollo, pero ninguno de ustedes me va a negar que alguna vez se interesó en algún chisme. Sé que se escuchaba como vieja cotilla sin nada que hacer, pero realmente pueden ser muy entretenidos, hay hasta matrimonios que dependen de rumores del barrio para poder conversar.

Después de haber recorrido 40 veces ese reloj, el timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de clase. Para muchos fue una tranquilidad, pero yo seguía en las mismas angustias.

-Esta vez te lo juro, viejo. Si paso esta clase con un 8, te invito a ti y a Kenny una pizza, pero si llegara a pasar con 9 ¡Que festín se daría cartman!- Stan se había volteado de su asiento para hablarme, aunque no logró mucho puesto que estaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío. -¡Hey! Despierta, que la clase ha terminado ya.-

-Ah, lo lamento, me habré desviado un poco.- Retomé conciencia y miré a stan sonriendo de lado, intentaría darle un poco de atención y después comentarle lo de Tucker.

-¿un poco? En fin, necesito contarte algo. Robaron la cabeza de nuestra mascota.

-Oh, que mierda. Si no me equivoco el partido es en una o dos semanas.

-Exacto, no va a ser lo mismo sin la mascota. No hay muchas escuelas contrarias que nos quiten la cabeza, debió ser alguien de la escuela.

-¿Quién sospecha eso? Es una tontería, todo mundo adora el futbol.

-No todos, kyle. Además, los chicos y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que podría ser alguien que nos odie directamente. Al menos la lista se recortó un poco.

No quise dar más rodeos a la conversación y fui al grano - ¿Qué piensas de Craig?-

-Lo mismo de todos los días- los ojos de stan se giraron hacia mí con la única expresión, conocida por mí, que puede hacer una pregunta '¿Estas bromeando?'- Que es un pendejo –

-No, hablo de podría ser quien robó la cabeza. Es decir, solo míralo – señalé con los ojos a Craig- ojeras, eso supone que se desveló toda noche, mira lo somnoliento que se ve.

-Kyle, todos nos desvelamos anoche.

-Bueno, sí. Pero, ¿notas algo diferente? ¿Una sonrisa satisfactoria tanto como pilla?

-¿Sospechas de Craig solo porque sonríe? – Stan estaba muy incrédulo hoy.

-Sí, ¡Oh, vamos! Tucker jamás sonríe- trataba de convencer a Stan, pero era difícil –Recuerda que él es una de las personas que más te odia, y dado sus antecedentes no me sorprendería que fuera quien robó la cabeza.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. A lo mejor no estaría de más saber dónde estuvo anoche.

-Tú déjamelo a mí, hoy tengo ganas de preguntar.

Me quedé observando todas las demás clases a Craig, lo que hacía y veía. Percatándome que su mirada se quedaba mucho tiempo en Tweek, ya tenía un indicio de por dónde saber lo que pasaba. Hablaría con Tweek tan pronto diera el descanso. Y así fue, esa campana sonó y mis pies con toda prisa se aproximaron al casillero de Tweek, donde se encontraba guardando sus libros. Lo sorprendí por la espalda, este dio un sobre salto y yo solo me disculpe por cortesía.

-Hey ¿qué tal, Tweek?

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo con algo de nervios y algunos pestañeos innecesarios.

-¡Já! Buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta.- No tenía idea de que rayos decirle, no había pensado tanto las cosas, esto me pasa por querer involucrarme.- Verás, yo sé que eres algo cercano a Tucker.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué sabes?! – se alteró, dejando caer sus libros y abriendo los ojos en par en par, como lunático.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo. Estoy hablando de son muy amigos y eso, ya sabes que yo y mi grupo no hablamos muy bien con él.- Lo vi calmarse, eso realmente me llamo la atención, pero decidí analizarlo después – Tu sabes que Craig no está en el equipo de futbol ¿cierto? Y fíjate que ayer la cabeza de la mascota desapareció. – Tweek estaba confundido, se veía en su rostro -No estoy dando acusaciones, pero realmente Tucker tiene mucho que vengarse de esta escuela y Stan. Es solo para asegurarme, de casualidad sabes ¿Dónde estuvo ayer Tucker? –

-Mira, Craig no robo nada. Al menos hasta donde yo sé, ayer estuvo muy ocupado y eso. – Se colocó más nervioso, algo ocultaba, algo no estaba diciéndome –Él estuvo conmigo anoche, así que él no fue. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que atender- Se marchó.

Todavía no podía asimilar todo, Tweek actuaba de una manera muy extraña, inclusiva más que Tucker. Había cosas que me hacían sospechar, los nervios eran normales en tweek, pero la manera en que reaccionó cuando le dije una cosa tan tranquila como 'eres cercano a Tucker' me ponía a pensar. ¿Desde cuándo Craig se queda en la casa de Tweek? ¿Acaso Tweek estaba involucrado en el robo de esa cabeza? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Necesitaba otra persona para interrogar, y sabía quién era el soplón favorito de la escuela.

-Hey, clyde ¿Qué tal, viejo?- Llegue casualmente a la mesa del comedor, donde recién se había sentado Clyde para esperar a Token.

-Eh, nada, todo tranquilo ¿Por...?

-¿Por? Dios, uno ya no puede llegar y saludar ¿o qué?

-Vete al diablo ¿qué quieres, kyle?

-Oh, está bien- giré los ojos y me acerque más a él- La cabeza del equipo ¿sabes algo?

-Jesús, estoy en el equipo ¿crees que le robaría a mi propio equipo?- Lo miré arqueando una ceja, Clyde no era la mejor persona para hablar de fidelidad- Otra vez con lo mismo, lamento haber traído zombies al pueblo. Ya han pasado años de eso ¿cuándo lo olvidarán? Diablos, viejo.

-Mira, por alguna razón no sospecho nada de ti. Así que siéntete dichoso.- El castaño se empezó a enojar, tiro el tenedor en la bandeja y me puso toda la atención- Vengo aquí por Tucker.

-Ah, ahora entiendo por dónde van las cosas. ¿Cómo qué clase de mierda me ven para delatar a un amigo? Y no estoy confesando nada, pero si la puta de Stan quiere saber algo, que vaya a personalmente a preguntarle a Craig, y que no mande a su novia a hacer el trabajo sucio.- Clyde se levantó enfurecido, con intención de irse de la cafetería. Lo detuve.

-Escucha, no quería ofenderte. No empecemos mal, viejo. Sabes que es importante esa cabeza para el equipo y la escuela, no puedes darle la espalda a tu escuela.

-Mírame- se safó del agarre que le tenía. Siguió caminando hasta los pasillos, pero le seguí de todas maneras.

-Clyde, espera. Yo sé que es de mierdas delatar a un amigo. Pero si solo me mandas a la mierda, es más que obvio que si lo hizo Craig. – Él se detuvo y se quedó pensativo- Da una oportunidad al menos para que pruebes la inocencia de tu amigo.

-¿Qué quieres que te digo? No sé nada de Craig en estos días. La última vez que platicamos enserio fue en las yardas, desde ese día ha estado pensativo, y luego furioso, y luego 'triste' o no sé qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto. – Clyde suspiró con una resignación muy detallada- Si me preguntas que hizo ayer, no lo sé bien. Me lo tope en la tienda, trabajando; pero lo que me dijo no tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Algo importante?

-Es que no lo sé; mencionó algo sobre ir a ver las estrellas o espacio ¡O yo que sé! El punto es que estoy seguro que fue a acampar, así que en la escuela dudo que se metiera.

-¿Acampar? ¿Estás seguro? – las cosas simplemente no coincidían con lo que me había dicho Tweek

-Es todo lo que sé, y es todo lo que voy a decir.

Era imposible concebir que Craig Tucker fuera a observar astros, es tan sólo... increíble. La coartada de Tweek no tenía ninguna de posibilidad de coincidir con la de Clyde, sin embargo podría ser que vieran las estrellas juntos. Pero eso es demasiado gay, hasta para Butters.

¡No! Tan solo piénsenlo. Dado el extraño caso que Tweek y Craig salieran juntos, explicaría el nerviosismo de Tweek al hablar sobre la cercanía que tenía con Craig, y también la acampada juntos y ¡Vaya! Hasta la jodida sonrisa que tenía Tucker esta mañana. Diablos, hasta los cambios de humor que describe Clyde. Sí, todo se resume a que esos dos eran un par de maricas, un muy tierno par de maricas.


End file.
